Lylia
Lylia est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une archère et peut être trouvée dans la Mine Turgen. Histoire La fille d'un seigneur de Crell Monferaigne. Lylia était une enfant sacrée qui reçut la bénédiction de Frei dès la naissance. En 746 C.C alors qu'elle allait se marier au sein de la famille royale, elle s'enfuit au milieu de la cérémonie. En dépit d'une recherche éprouvante de la nouvelle reine, personne ne la trouva. Le temps passa et les gens commencèrent à douter qu'elle ait jamais existé. Mais six ans plus tard des émeutes éclatèrent quand elle fut repérée dans la région de Salerno. Elle revient à Crell Monferaigne, dans un état mental fragile. Peu après elle se jeta du haut des murs du Château sous les yeux du roi. On pensait que Lylia avait été enlevée par l'alchimiste Wolthar. En réalité, les deux étaient amants et Lydia est née de leur union. Lylia est une personne affectueuse, et son plus grand regret est qu'elle n'a pas étépas assez forte à continuer de vivre pour l'amour de sa fille après la mort de Woltar. Cependant, après avoir été libérée, elle a décidé de reconstruire sa nouvelle vie dans Crell Monferaigne: malgréses souvenirs douloureuse, elle le considère comme sa maison. Bataille Lylia est adaptée vers l'offensive élémentaire, notamment à partir de deux puissantes attaques sacrées qui peut bénéficier de Psychosoma. Elle peut aussi tenir une place dans le domaine des dégâts et des combos. Elle se joindra à votre partie avec un arc court et un manteau en argent. Sa compétence initiale est Vitalité Victorieuse qui est théoriquement utile , mais très coûteuse à utiliser. Attaques *Tir Précis *Rayon Lumineux *Rayon Celeste *Double Pointe *Tir Incandescent *Poussière d'Étoilesthumb|Lylia dans le jeu *Droit à la Gorge *Vague d'Energie *Distorsion spatiale *Smashing Shot (Porte Divine) Magie *Renforce Garde *Normaliser *Labyrinthe astral Tolérances élémentaires Ténèbres: 0% / Terre: 0% / Feu: -20% / Sacré: +20% / Glace: 0% / Tonnerre: 0% Soul Crush Lylia utilise le Soul Crush standard des archers : Tempête Pulvérisante. Elle dira : "Everybody, stay back!" ("Tout le monde , restez en arrière ! ") avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la Relique C'est un arc situé dans les Mines de Turgen, un écran avant le point de sauvegarde, sur la corniche avec l'essaim de guêpes. Lylia a 50% de chance de paraître, Millidia est l'autre option possible. Lylia dira: "Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais la chance de marcher à nouveau sur ces terres " quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de la libérer, elle dira: "Alors, tu me libères de mon sort comme un Einherjar ?" et si vous répondez oui elle vous dira "Vous rencontrez était un heureux hasard". Après avoir, été libérée, Lylia apparaîtra dans une maison sur la gauche de l'auberge de Crell Monferaigne. La maison contient notamment un fragment du poème de tri-Emblem. Elle vous donnera une Gemme de terre si vous allez la voir pendant le chapitre 5 ou 6 . Conversation thumb|left|Lydia, Lylia et WoltharLylia peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, si ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : son amant Wolthar et sa fille Lydia. *'Woltar' :Lylia: I prayed a thousand times that we might one day be reunited. :Woltar: I too, my love. We must thank the fickleness of fate. *'Lydia' :Lydia: Father and I were victims of your selfishness. You just did as you pleased. I shall never, ever forgive you. :Lylia: Lydia... : Etymologie Lylia peut être dérivée de " Lily ", un prénom d'origine anglaise se rapportant à la fleur de lis. Son association avec la Vierge Marie et d'Héra dans la Grèce antique peut se référer à la bénédiction Lylia par Frei , mais aussi pour sa maternité ( même si elle-même et Lydia pense qu'elle est une mauvaise mère ) et à sa pureté morale, en dépit de ses actions , ou en raison de son profond regret pour eux. En outre , la fleur de lys a été fréquemment utilisé comme un symbole de la royauté (par exemple le fleur de lys en héraldique française ) , une référence au statut de Lylia comme reine. Divers *Lylia a la même voix que Milldia, Sylphide, Richelle et Jessica partageant ainsi leurs citations dans les combats. *L'un des Einherjars de Hrist au Hall du Valhalla est un dégradé de palette jaune de Lylia. *Tenant compte des modifications de la série Valkyrie Profile, Frei est l'équivalent de Freyr dans la mythologie nordique. Comme Freyr est un dieu de la fertilité , la bénédiction de Lylia par Frei serait une autre référence à sa maternité . Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.